The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a satellite communication transceiver capable of operation with two or more satellite constellations.
Demand for data communications in remote areas is increasing. As the number of users and data requirements for remote communication applications increases, the demand for data capacity increases. For example, the demand for data communications on aircraft is expected to increase beyond the capacity associated with current and next generation satellite communication systems. Conventional airborne satellite communication systems (e.g., the GoGo's 2Ku system) utilize single Ku band beam antennas capable of communicating with a single satellite constellation or system. Proposed data capacity for constellations of low earth orbit (LEO) satellites do not source more than four hundred megabytes per second (Mbps) peak data to an airplane which is not enough capacity for the desires of full load of passengers on a transport aircraft, especially aircraft flying along flight paths that are near other aircraft. Further, traveling globally can result in areas which are not covered by a single satellite constellation. Achieving seamless global coverage with a single satellite constellation can be difficult.
Thus, there is a need for airplane satellite communication system that can simultaneously support connectivity to multiple satellite constellations. Further, there is need for a satellite communication system which has seamless global coverage. Further still, there is a need for a satellite communication that can communicate with LEO and geostationary earth orbit (GEO) satellite constellations. Further still, there is a need for a satellite communication system that can communicate with two different GEO or LEO networks to increase data capacity and provide better global coverage. There is also a need for faster, less expensive, more robust, low latency, high bandwidth wireless connectivity in remote locations.